1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical suturing instruments and more particularly to a surgical suturing instrument in which a needle can be selectively engaged with a fitting at the end of the suture for pulling the suture through a tissue section and released from the suture for permitting subsequent stitches to be made.
2. Description of Related Art
Invasive therapeutic interventions typically provide for the removal of problematic tissue structures from the body followed by a need to reconstruct the involved tissues. Many alternatives are available for reconstructive interventions. Bandages can often close external wounds. The use of sutures placed within wound edges to draw tissues together to permit enhanced healing has become commonplace in modern medicine. Metallic or plastic staples and clips also can be used to appose tissue for healing.
To minimize the invasiveness of therapeutic procedures, efforts to create smaller access wounds that minimize iatrogenic tissue disruption have lead to better patient outcomes. For example, a minimally invasive surgical procedure, like laparoscopic partial colonic resection with intestinal reconnection (anastomosis), can facilitate less peri-operative pain, more rapid return of normal functions, earlier return to home and work. The placement of sutures during laparoscopic surgery can be slow, tedious and often not successful. Existing specialized instruments for minimally invasive surgery (Sauer) have recognized limitations. An instrument to enable the rapid, precise placement of multiple suture bites with the same suture and then facilitate rapid, secure knot creation would be a significant advance.